


Unbound

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sending art to Nohr's king.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'bind'
> 
> I rather suspect Kagero's unique brand of art would garner a far better response in Nohr than it seems to in Hoshido...

Carefully, Kagero cut the pages free of their binding. Her blade was sharp enough that she barely needed to touch the paper; her lines were straight and clean. 

The ink on each drawing had long since dried, though she would bundle them carefully nonetheless. Flat, wrapped, they would travel well. It was not a delivery she could make herself or she would have already volunteered. 

Ryoma needed her. She was content with that. Her art would travel to Nohr for her, and she knew Nohr's king would send his eloquent words back. 

Carefully, Kagero sheathed her blade. 

And smiled, unbound.


End file.
